


Quality Testing

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drugs, Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill persuades Neville to do a little quality testing of a new plant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Testing

"I'm hungry." Neville lets out a dreamy laugh, almost a giggle. "Aren't you?"

Bill gives him a lazy grin in return. "Hungry for _you_."

Neville's brown eyes open wide, and Bill holds his breath, waiting.

He has worked for Neville for over two years. He decided shortly after he started that his feelings went significantly deeper than simple gratitude toward the man who hired him when he'd been little more than a sodden drunk. He hasn't given up his recreations entirely, but Neville made it clear that if Bill ever comes to work in an altered state, or late, or not at all, he'll be fired. Bill respects that. He also understands why Neville has always maintained a certain level of formality between them-as formal as one _can_ remain with someone with whom you've hauled tonnes of dragon dung, anyhow-but Bill very much wants to break down those barriers.

Tonight he has asked Neville over to sample one of their recent California imports. The herb in question has achieved increasing respectability in the Muggle medical world, and has considerable possibilities for magical use as well: a really useful plant altogether. Bill finds it both relaxing and mildly stimulating when smoked. He's convinced Neville that if they're going to try raising and selling it, they had better be sure the quality is adequate.

He is brought back to the moment by Neville stroking his leg through his jeans, starting at his knee and then, to Bill's delight, letting his hand travel upward.

"You can't possibly be as hungry for me as I am for you," Neville says, still in that dreamy voice. His fingers cup the bulge of Bill's cock through the tough fabric.

"Oh yes I can," says Bill. He slides onto from the sofa onto the floor and tugs Neville down beside him, positioning them so that his head is at Neville's groin and vice versa. Neville fumbles at Bill's zipper even as Bill frees Neville's prick and begins to suck it hungrily.

Fuck, but this is good, everything he's imagined and more. Neville's lips are on him, tongue licking wet along his length, and Bill groans around Neville's cock. Dimly he hears Neville moaning too as he applies his attention to stimulating Neville any way he can.

Neville comes first, bitter cream shooting into Bill's throat, but Bill is not far behind. Satiated, he rests snuggled up against Neville for a moment before he reverses himself to kiss Neville gently.

"I _am_ still hungry," says Neville as the kiss ends.

Bill chuckles. "I'm sure we can find something to eat in the kitchen... although I have to say, you make a substantial mouthful on your own."

**Author's Note:**

> For swtalmnd who wanted Bill/Neville, prompt "really useful plant".


End file.
